


Lit From Within

by AngelBitez



Category: Hollow Knight (Video Games)
Genre: All of this is before little ghost shows up, Angst, Bc I wrote the first chapter from a fever dream I had at 5 am, Before the events of hollow knight, But listen I'll keep writing, Grimm is there, He's married to brumm sorry I don't make the rules, How Do I Tag, I'm warning you the first chapter is a little intense bc of the radiance, Idk what other characters are going to show, Now the tags wanna work huh??, Other, Sonuva bitch, Tags Are Hard, The Grimm Troupe DLC (Hollow Knight), The radiance is really persuasive, anyways uhhh
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-04-24
Updated: 2020-04-24
Packaged: 2021-03-02 04:08:24
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 754
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23818963
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AngelBitez/pseuds/AngelBitez
Summary: Three different stories. Three different vessels.LalaChichiStarThey are all different. They have only one thing in common. They are all lit from within.
Relationships: Brumm/Grimm (Hollow Knight)
Kudos: 3





	Lit From Within

**Author's Note:**

> Follow me on Tumblr @silk-and-dreams or at @angel-bitezs

It was dark. It was quiet. It was cool, and the air hung still, no breeze so far down.

Something burnt inside of them. 

They stayed in the dark, the sounds of the shadow creepers reminding them of home. Lala hadn't had many thoughts before the burn, but now they had things constantly screaming in their shell. It scorched their small body, it was burning them from the inside out, bubbling up until the pressure built and just when they felt that they could stand no more it spiked and spiked and continued spiking.

No escape. Only this. This. They deserved this, didn't they? _YES…_ whispered the voice, both quiet and yet booming in their skull. They rocked back and forth, tiny hands scrabbling at the dirt and rock. Stay still. They had to stop moving. Moving spread the burn, it pumped it through their veins, a nauseating rhythm that shook them again and again. No movement. They didn't want it to happen. They weren't supposed to want. Wanting did this. They wanted and they wanted and they did this to themselves and _let it happen let me consume you it is oNLY A MATTER OF TIME UNTIL YOU ARE MINE AND I AM YOURS AND and_ and they rocked forward and gagged, hands shoving their mask up as far as it could go. It spilled out of them, flowing like honey and splattering the ground with glowing liquid that pumped and sunk into the dirt. They choked back a sob.

Why had this happened to them? This wasn't supposed to happen. All they had done was hide, that couldn't warrant such divine punishment. _Ah but child, you aren't being punished. You just are. cOME TO ME. BE MY OWn._ No! No, they couldn't let it consume them. Because they wanted to live. Oh how they wanted so badly to stay alive. And that's what had done it, hadn't it? The will to stay alive. Vessels weren't supposed to want. Vessels felt nothing. Lala felt fear. Lala ran from the spider cloaked in red. Lala ran from Home to stay alive. Lala wanted to live, they just wanted to live. Then the burn began and they wanted it more and the burn grew hotter and hotter.

_AH_ the voice whispered _I AM LIKE YOU, AND YOU ARE LIKE ME. WE BOTH WANT TO KEEP LIVING._ No, Lala was a good vessel. Lala didn't feel. They shook their head, reaching up to grab their horns. _YOU ARE DENYING THE TRUTH, LITTLE ONE._ No they weren't _YES YOU ARE_ no they weren't _YES YOU ARE_ no I'm NOT _YES YOU ARE YOU FEEL YOU WANT TO LIVE BUT TO LIVE IS TO FEEL AND TO FEEL IS TO LIVE AND YOU WANT TO SURVIVE AND YOU WANT TO HELP ME AND YOU WILL HELP ME AND YOU WILL BE MINE AND I WILL BE YOURS AND YOU WILL BURN UP LIKE AN EMBER UNTIL THERE IS NOTHING LEFT BUT MY LIGHT._

I tremble so hard I might as well be freezing. But my body burns. My insides are broiling, the void and sickness turning over and over again, fighting. I feel like I am about to pop. Sickness builds. It trickles out of my mask sockets like tears, staining my cheeks orange. I try to hold it in but the strain has exhausted me but I'm not supposed to be exhausted but I am because I am not hollow. A sound builds in me. I want to scream, to fill the still air with sound and shake the earth with my grief and my sadness because I failed father and I hate father and _I hate the king and I hate the wyrm and his THREATS AND ATTEMPTS AND_ I stumble up and I fall down and something in me _gives_ and the scream escapes as my body bursts and my mask breaks and my side falls apart and the sickness is out and it hurts it hurts it hurts and I'm gone.

  
  


….

  
  
  


…..

  
  


**_I STAND UP. I UNDERSTAND. MY PURPOSE WAS TO SURVIVE AND SCRABBLE AT THE VERY BOTTOM. BUT I KNOW NOW THAT MY PURPOSE WILL BE TO SERVE MYSELF AND MY LIGHT BECAUSE I AM RADIANT AND I WILL HAVE MY REVENGE. I WILL TAKE AND TAKE UNTIL THERE IS NOTHING TO BE TAKEN AND I WILL FIND YOU AND I WILL CONSUME YOU. AND I WILL BURN AWAY THIS KINGDOM UNTIL THERE IS NOTHING LEFT BUT ME AND MY PEOPLE._ **

**_YOU WILL PAY._ **

**Author's Note:**

> Be sure to leave a comment and kudos! Thanks for reading!


End file.
